Worried
by Casskins
Summary: Jacob is worried about Ezekiel :) that's it, that's the prompt. enjoy! #jazekiel
1. Ezekiel's POV

"JACOB!" My eyes flew open and I frantically scanned the room, trying to find another weapon to save the bloody cowboy. Oh. I was in my apartment in bed. _Just another dream_, I tell myself, even though I know it won't ever feel any less real. I reach for the bedside to spare a glance at my phone. 4:26 am. Well, at least I made it most of the night this time. I tell myself not to, but I can't help opening up the find my friends app on my phone just to make sure he's okay. Once I see the little blue dot at the corner of Grove Avenue and Second Street, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and put my phone down.

As I get up and shuffle to the kitchen to start coffee, I spare a glance at the window. It's miserable outside, dark clouds of rain lightly pattering on the window, the kind of day that's meant to be spent in bed, but there's a world to save, so I don't think I'll be getting the day off. I sip my coffee and mindlessly scroll through my feed to kill some time. Around 5:12 I decide to go ahead and go to the Library and get a jump start on the day, nobody will be there anyway. I walked into the annex and hung up my coat, walking to my desk without even looking up.

"Hey." Stone's voice made me jump ten feet in the air and whirl around with my hands up to the direction of the foreign sound. He looked amused, but put his hands up in surrender anyway. "Sorry, thought you saw me," was all he said, but he had a smirk on his face, little prick. "I didn't bloody see you, mate. You nearly gave me a heart attack… jesus. Announce yourself for god's sake." My heart was still racing, although now I'm not sure if it was from Jacob's husky morning voice or the heart attack he just gave me. "What are you doing here so early anyways?" he asked me, getting right to the point as usual. "I could ask you the same thing, mate." I couldn't very well tell him I had had a nightmare about him dying in that bloody video game when he didn't even know I remembered it, now could I? So, time to play defense.

"I'm always here at 5:30," he responded coolly. Damn, busted. "Couldn't sleep," I shrugged and started to walk away, hoping the conversation was over. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. A hand on my arm stopped me though, and I turned partially to face him, eyebrows raised. His hand was warm through the fabric of my shirt and I tried to steady my breathing. "Do you wanna talk about it?" his expression hadn't changed, and for a second, I considered telling him but then I saw the pity in his eyes. Oh hell no, we'll be having none of that. So, I plastered a fake smile on and said, "Nothing to talk about mate," pulling my arm from his grasp roughly and leaving the room.

Damn cowboy, making me lie to him. I mean, technically I didn't but I basically did. Ugh, why did he have to give me that look? I mean, I'm more than capable of handling myself. I've handled myself for quite some time actually. Just because I'm not as old as they are doesn't mean they can treat me like their kid brother. I moped around the annex for a little while before deciding that I needed to go back to the work room with everyone else just in case something happened. When I got there, Baird and Cassandra were already at their desks, but I didn't see Stone. There was a piece of paper face up on his desk though, with his neat handwriting on it. 'Went to write, round table in ancient literature, call if you need me. -Jacob'

I played games on my phone for a while at my desk and even helped Cassandra with some research (ok well, kind of, I handed her books and read her directions while she worked, but that counts) before I was officially bored. And I really wanted to see what Jacob was doing. Also, I felt bad for being mean to him this morning, I needed to at least see that he was okay. Just as I was about to go make up a reason to go get him, the clippings book came to life. Cassandra and I walked over to it and started reading. It seemed pretty standard, people were shrinking over in the middle of nowhere Minnesota. Baird went to get Jenkins and he came in and looked at the clippings book, brow furrowed.

When he was done reading, he knew what to do, he said it was some kind of lightbulb that must be in a street lamp or a city hall that's causing people to shrink after 24 hours of seeing the light. He said it would be easy to spot and grab, but he needed to make an anecdote for the affected before we left and that would take him an hour and then we could go. "Okay, someone go get Stone and fill him in so we can—" Before Baird could even finish the sentence, I said, "I'll go," and practically ran to the ancient literature section.

Jacob was so into the book he was reading that he didn't notice me come into his little study hole of the library. So, I just leaned up against the bookcase and waited. For fifteen minutes. God, he was clueless. He was cute though, his nose scrunching up adorably whenever he read something that didn't click or he didn't know. I watched him with ease, forgetting my actual reason for being there in the first place. Finally, he looked up and jumped, making the chair wobble comically. I was just about to go help him when it looked like he was going to fall but he grabbed the table just in time.

He pulled his headphones out and glared at me. "Jesus, man, how long have you been standing there?" I was now grinning from ear to ear, "Fifteen minutes." He looked me over for a minute and I assumed he would get madder, I don't know, swear a little, but he just… smiled saying, "I guess that's payback from earlier then, huh?" I nodded, but felt myself deflate a little at the mention of this morning. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing him dying over and over again in my nightmare. Maybe he'll drop it. No such luck.

"I'm sorry about this morning too by the way, I shouldn't have pried like that. It's none of my business, I was just… uh I was just… worried about you." His words were quiet, but charged. I don't think I hid my surprise very well, but damn I was floored. Jacob was worried about _me_? It took me a second to realize I needed to respond. "It's uh... it's alright, mate." So, what did that mean? That he was worried about me as a friend or… no I'm sure that's all it was. "Good, so we're good?" I heard him ask and all I could do was nod. My hands were sweaty. When did it get hot in here? I shoved my hands in my pockets so he couldn't see them shake slightly. Then he got up.

At first, I thought I was going to catch a break and maybe this conversation was over, but he wasn't turning to leave. He was walking toward me. My eyes widened in realization that he was getting really close to me. He stopped with just enough space between us to not cross any lines. I could still run. "Jones," his voice was low and almost gravelly. I felt myself shudder a little, praying that he didn't notice. "Yes?" I choked out, trying to keep my voice steady. He took a step forward. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I gulped. "What do you think about that?" he asked and I could feel his breath on my face. "Huh?" I heard him ask a question, but I couldn't tell you what he'd said. I was too busy trying to memorize his every feature.

He smelled clean, like fresh laundry, which is not what I was expecting. I mean, it was a pleasant surprise, but I always imagined him smelling like dirt and old leather. I looked at his features. His eyes were blue, but light and airy like the sky, not deep the ocean like I originally thought. He had a small scar in his left eyebrow, not noticeable unless you're right there. I looked at the smile lines around his eyes and only then did I notice he was smiling at me slightly, like he was amused. I involuntarily stole a glance at his lips. "Huh, what?" I repeated, trying to school my facial expression.

"Me worrying about you, what do you think about that?" he repeated calmly. Just as I was about to respond, one of his hands came up and moved a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. I gasped a little, and he heard it, eyes shining with a look of wonder, as if he didn't know he could reduce me to a puddle of mush if he kept going like he was. His hand stayed where it was, frozen for a second, then came down to rest on the side of my cheek. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I swallowed, realizing he was still waiting on a response. "Uh... that's your prerogative I guess, mate." I tried to rely on my trademark snarky comeback method. He didn't buy it. Not even a little bit.

He threw his head back slightly and laughed a little, leaning in even closer to me when he stopped laughing. Two could play at this game. I smirked at him, and took a small step forward making us toe to toe, winding my arms around his neck and running my fingers through the hair at the base. I felt him shiver and his eyes went almost wild. "Actually, I think you should worry about me more often," I whispered, lowering my voice and then giving him a little wink for good measure. That was all it took. "You don't have to tell me twice," he pulled me to him by the shoulders and smashed his lips to mine. I felt myself smile into the kiss, returning it eagerly, raking my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry. He granted it and as we kissed, I couldn't tell where I ended and he began.

He slid his tongue across my teeth and I lost it, moaning a little and pulling slightly on the hair that I still had hold of. He pulled back slightly and I immediately thought maybe I'd gone too far, but his eyes were hungry. He let go of my shoulders and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up a little and shoving me back against the bookshelf. Then… he _growled_. Like a literal snarl. I felt my mouth drop open just a little bit and I hoped I wasn't drooling. He pressed up against me, pinning me to the bookshelf with his body. I took the opportunity to hop up a little and wrap my legs around his waist. He bent to kiss me again, but this time, he didn't stop at my mouth, he leaned down even further and started kissing my neck, in the crevice where my ear and jaw connected. I moaned again, leaning back and to the side giving him access.

Jacob started sucking and biting my neck, soothing the little bruises with his tongue. Oh my _god_ that felt good, I shifted my hips a little, rubbing my crotch against his involuntarily. He put a hand up to steady himself and then bit my earlobe and sucked in a breath. _Jesus_, does he realize he's perfect? I mean, I swear, that man could reduce me to whimpers if he wanted to. Just as I was about to start the dirty talk with something along the lines of 'Wanna ride something different, cowboy?' I heard Colonel Baird coming down the hall. "Stone? Jones? Are you in here?" Jacob looked white as a sheet. I pushed him back a little, dropping to the floor, and distanced myself a few feet from him, bringing up my jacket collar to cover the glorious purple bruises I know will be there any second. I ran a hand through my hair and then looked over at the cowboy. He was a mess.

I stepped out of the little study hole and greeted Baird, "He's just getting his stuff, I filled him in, we'll be there in a few minutes." She looked skeptical but must have decided it wasn't worth it to argue with me today because all she said was "Okay, good. I was beginning to wonder why you two were taking so long." I watched her walk back down the hallway and then came back in to the little hideaway, leaning up against the bookcase opposite Jacob, arms crossed. Then I burst out laughing. His hair was a mess, there were a couple of buttons undone on his flannel, and his jeans hung low from where I'd jumped into his arms. He scowled at me, frantically trying to fix his hair and button his shirt and pull his pants up all at the same time.

"It's not funny, man! Some of us don't have cat-like reflexes, ok?!" I walked over to him, smoothing his hair and buttoning his shirt back. He still had a scowl on his face, but his eyes smiled. "Hmm, you haven't seen anything yet, mate." I gave him a quick peck and a slap on the ass. His eyes widened and he made grabby hands for me, but I was already gone. I waited on him in the hall, filling him in on the way to the workroom. We separated when we got there and I had to keep my jacket on all day to keep from showing the others all the fun we had in the stacks. Damn, that man was frisky. I couldn't stop smiling though.


	2. Jacob's POV

My day started like it always did, I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off at 4:55. I rolled over and couldn't help but sigh that my dream had been cut short. He was here, in the dream. In my house, in my _bed_. It was amazing, not real but amazing. I'd been having that dream a lot lately, it was starting to worry me. I've never had feelings for someone that: a. I wasn't supposed to act on and b. would never feel the same way. I sighed as I thought about the pile of deep shit I was sure to be in if he ever found out how I felt.

I got dressed and shuffled into the living room to grab my research and laptop before taking the backdoor set up in my broom closet to the annex. It was quiet like it always was at this time. I got my desk in order and then walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. When I got back to the annex, I sat down and started reading. I was about halfway through my coffee when I realized I was about to need the sequel volume to this book. Just as I got up to go get it, I heard the backdoor whir to life and immediately frowned.

Who else would be here this early? Nobody is ever in this early. Huh, I tried to guess who it might be before I watched Ezekiel step through and walk into the annex, hanging up his coat, walking over to his desk. He of all people was my last guess. "Hey," I greeted. I guess he hadn't seen me, because he jumped about ten feet in the air, whirling around with his hands up in little fists. I couldn't help but smile a little, it was really cute, but I put my hands up in surrender anyway. "Sorry, thought you saw me," I couldn't hide my smirk.

"I didn't bloody see you, mate. You nearly gave me a heart attack… _jesus_. Announce yourself for god's sake." His words were harsh, but there was no bite to them. "What are you doing here so early anyways?" I asked him, genuinely curious. I couldn't think of a time where he was in the annex before 9 if Baird didn't call him in. "I could ask you the same thing, mate." Typical defensive response. Why did I even try? Oh right, because I'm madly in love with him. Right, yeah… that.

"I'm always here at 5:30," I responded quickly, trying to hide my disappointment that he didn't already know that. "Couldn't sleep," he shrugged and started to walk away, but I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I put my hand on his arm and he stopped, turning back a little to face me, eyebrows raised. I hope he didn't notice my hand was sweating where it was touching his arm. Can't back down now. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Ezekiel hesitated a little, like maybe he was going to take me up on my offer, but then he looked at me and closed his mouth. He gave a smile I knew was fake and said, "Nothing to talk about mate," pulling his arm from my grasp roughly and hastily exiting the room.

As Ezekiel left the room, all I could think was '_Way to go, dumbass, you scared him._' Every time I touch him he runs away. What other explanation is there other than he hates me? I mean, I don't expect him to have the same feelings I do, but lord, would it kill him to just tolerate me? As I moped around feeling sorry for myself for the next hour, I decided it would be best to get some research done alone today so that the others don't notice. I left a note on my desk to make sure they knew where I was and to call me if we get a mission.

I grabbed a couple of things from the annex and then went to my favorite spot, a small round table in an alcove of the Ancient Literature section, a section nobody really cared about except me. It was almost in a hole, once you sat down at the table, you were surrounded by bookshelves that were 15 feet high and the chairs were worn and comfortable. The table was old wood and had scuffs and scratches everywhere, so I was never worried about messing anything up. It was just perfect. I put my headphones in and turned on some old country. It always helped me work because it reminded me of studying in my room hearing it from the radio in the living room my old man had on.

I was so engrossed in the book I was reading that I didn't notice the figure leaning against the bookcase across from me. When I finally looked up, I jumped and the chair wobbled underneath me. I had to grab the table to keep from falling. I pulled my headphones out and glared at Jones. "Jesus, man, how long have you been standing there?" He was grinning from ear to ear, "Fifteen minutes." Asshole. He was cute though, propped up against the bookshelf grinning at me like that. I smiled a little, "I guess that's payback from earlier then, huh?" He nodded, but I saw the grin falter a little at the mention of this morning. Now's my only chance to bring it up without it being weird. "I'm sorry about this morning too by the way, I shouldn't have pried like that. It's none of my business, I was just… uh I was just… worried about you." The last words were quiet and small, but I said them and he heard me.

I saw something flash in his eyes when I finished, it was almost like he looked surprised. But why would he be surprised? I'm pretty sure I've been nothing but obvious about the fact that I care about him. "It's uh... it's alright, mate." I couldn't quite place the look on his face now that the info that I was worried about him sank in, but something about it intrigued me. Jones almost looked … excited? No, there's no way. But what if… "Good, so we're good?" He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, but didn't go anywhere.

I got up from my seat, walking over to him in a moment of courage. His eyes got wider and wider the closer I got, but something was propelling me forward. I stopped about a foot in front of him, giving him the chance to move away if anything I did was unwanted. He didn't move. "Jones," I started, purposely lowering my voice to see if he would react. He looked white as a sheet. "Yes?" he asked, and I might have been hallucinating, but I think he leaned in just the slightest bit. I took another step forward, now officially in his space. "What do you think about that?" "Huh?" He looked confused, but he didn't seem too concerned with answering my question either. His eyes scanned my features and I hope he didn't see me blush.

As he looked me over, I found myself just as distracted. He smelled fruity, like peaches or maybe mangoes. I breathed in deeper, intoxicated by him. I looked at his features. His eyes were dark, but had a glimmer of yellow in the brown, almost like little specks of gold. Huh, eyes of gold for a world class thief, ironic. I smiled a little, taking in Ezekiel's golden tanned skin. It was taught too, not a single wrinkle or smile line, even up close, but it looked so smooth, I just wanted to reach out and touch it. I caught him steal a glance at my lips and smirked a little. "Huh, what?" he repeated, facial expression changing to a look of concentration.

"Me worrying about you, what do you think about that?" I repeated, trying to make my voice sound stable. His dark hair was falling in his eye and I couldn't help bringing my hand up to tuck it behind his ear. I wasn't expecting much of a reaction, but boy was I pleasantly surprised. He gasped a little, and it was one of the most amazing sounds, I never expected to be the one to make Ezekiel Jones gasp. Realizing my hand was still in his hair, I brought it down to rest on the side of his cheek. His cheek was soft and warm under my hand. He swallowed, realizing I was still waiting on a response. "Uh... that's your prerogative I guess, mate."

I threw my head back slightly and laughed a little, leaning in even closer to him when I stopped laughing, hoping I could steal another inch. Jones smirked at me, and took a small step forward, winding his arms around my neck and running his fingers through the hair at the base of it. I shivered involuntarily and felt a familiar warmth in my stomach. "Actually, I think you should worry about me more often," he whispered, lowering his voice and then winking at me. The wink did it, no more time for foreplay. "You don't have to tell me twice," I pulled Ezekiel to me roughly by the shoulders and kissed him, hard. He smiled into the kiss, returning it eagerly, raking his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I granted it without hesitation.

I slid my tongue across his teeth and he moaned, like actually _moaned_, pulling slightly on the hair at the base of my neck. I pulled back slightly and looked him up and down, more aroused than I had been, maybe ever. I let go of his shoulders and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up a little and shoving him back against the bookshelf. I couldn't help the growl that came from the back of my throat, deep and possessive. His mouth dropped open just a little bit and I hoped I hadn't freaked him out, but _god_, I've wanted this for so long. I couldn't even help the noises he reduced me to. But when I looked in his eyes, he looked just as hungry as I felt. I pressed up against him, pinning him to the bookshelf with my body. I leant down a little, but then he jumped up a little and put his legs around my waist. I smirked, bending down to kiss his neck, right under his ear and then he freaking _moaned_ again and leant his head back.

That's it, I started sucking and biting his neck, soothing the little bruises with my tongue. He shifted his hips a little, rubbing his crotch against mine and I had to steady myself to keep from falling over. I bit onto his earlobe and sucked in a breath. _Jesus_, where'd he learn how to do this? Actually, I don't want to know the answer to that. Just as I was about to suggest we take this somewhere private, I heard the booted footsteps of Colonel Baird coming down the hall. "Stone? Jones? Are you in here?" Before I could even react, Jones pushed me back a little, dropping to the floor, and distancing himself a couple feet from me, bringing up his jacket collar to cover the purple bruises on his neck and running a hand through his hair. He somehow managed to look totally normal in .2 seconds.

He glanced at me and must've decided I needed some help, because he stepped out of the little study hole and greeted Baird, "He's just getting his stuff, I filled him in, we'll be there in a few minutes." I heard her say, "Okay, good. I was beginning to wonder why you two were taking so long." She must have walked away because Ezekiel came back in and leaned up against the bookcase again, arms crossed. Then he burst out laughing. I looked down at myself, I was a mess, but it was his damn fault. I scowled at him, frantically trying to fix my hair and button my shirt and pull my pants up all at the same time.

"It's not funny, man! Some of us don't have cat-like reflexes, ok?!" He sauntered over to me, smoothing my hair and buttoning my shirt back. I tried to maintain the scowl on his face, even though I wasn't really mad. "Hmm, you haven't seen anything yet, mate." He gave me a quick kiss and slapped me on the ass. My eyes widened and I tried to grab him and yank him down into another kiss, but he was already gone. I gathered up my things and he was waiting for me in the hall, prepared to fill me in. Once he filled me in and we got back to the annex, we tried to act as normal as we could, but I couldn't help the lopsided grin I couldn't wipe off my face all day.


End file.
